


Don't Rocky the Boat.

by ColeRains



Category: Matt and Rocky's Anime Aneurysm
Genre: Anime, M/M, YouTube, gay???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeRains/pseuds/ColeRains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looks like a normal day for Matt but when he gets a knock at his door, what will happen???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Rocky the Boat.

Matt was home alone setting up the recording equipment for the new video he and his best friend Rocky were about to record. Though it wasn't the best equipment it was fine for the time being, but as the subscriber count on "Matt and Rocky's Anime Aneurysm" *stares intensely at the camera* slowly started to grow, the desire to get better equipment also started to grow within Matt's tall, lanky, and boy like body (they grew at about the same rate but the subscriber count was a little slower). As Matt was waiting for Rocky on the black cum stained couch, featured prominently in their show "Matt and Rocky's Anime Aneurysm" *stares intensely at the camera* he started to wonder if Rocky would ever actually like anime. He had shown Rocky so much violence, Boobs and shouting that you would think they were in Las Vegas, and yet Rocky was still not a weeaboo. After awhile, as Matt was adjusting his black cap for the 3rd time within the time span of 1 minute, he heard a knock at his door. Assuming it was Rocky, Matt quickly jumped up on his feet, ignorant of the tiny hole forming on his left, black and also cum stained sock. Skipping to the door, like a hooker with the winning lottery ticket, Matt reached for the doorknob, stopping for a moment to adjust his pants. When he opened the door he realized that the person now standing in front of him wasn't his best friend at all, but was Rocky’s evil clone Brocky! “B-Broccoli! How are you here?”, Matt stammered, startled by Brocky’s familiar worn but still slightly alluring face. He could see that Brocky was sweating but Matt wasn’t sure if that was because Brocky was nervous to confront their past or because of Matt’s hot ass house.  
After a brief pause, in which neither of them made eye contact Brocky finally started with, “Matt I came to apologize about how things ended between us. I said allot of hurtful things about you . . . about US that I didn’t mean. I just wanted to apologize and tell you that I still love yo-“. But before Brocky could finish he was stabbed brutally in the chest 8 times before falling over dead. Standing over Brocky’s now bleeding corpse Matt looked up to see Rocky with a bloody knife in is hand.  
All Rocky said was “Sorry to CUT you off but I’ve got anime to watch”, and with that Matt and Rocky continued to watch the worst anime ever, Rocky was arrested and the world blew up.

The End.


End file.
